


I want you all to myself, I’m selfish

by Mitchsentrash



Series: Country!Junksen [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, One Shot, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: A little loving time between our two girls in the country!Junksen AU





	I want you all to myself, I’m selfish

Aubrey is standing in front of her old Silverado, hood open, frustration clearly present in the stiffness of her body. She loves the old truck she really does, it’s her baby. Days like today though, she questions her sanity. It would be so much easier to just sale it and get something new. The idea of that unsettles her though. 

Emily has been in the house cleaning, trying to stay out of Aubrey’s way. She knows how frustrated her wife can get when the truck breaks down and it’s not an easy fix. She knows it’s unhelpful to the situation, but seeing Aubrey all grease stained and sweaty, is definitely one of Emily’s biggest turn ons. 

Emily stands mesmerized watching out the window she’s supposed to be wiping as Aubrey lifts her left leg and props it up on the bumper of the truck. She unconsciously licks her lips as Aubrey leans further under the hood and her wrangler jeans cling more tightly to her ass. The ribbed tank top she’s wearing slides up her back exposing that tan muscular skin to hungry brown eyes and fingers that are itching to touch every inch of that toned body.

This is ridiculous, that’s her wife and if she wants to throw her against the side of the truck and fuck her relentlessly she will. She throws down the dusty rag she was using to wipe the window and goes in the kitchen to grab Aubrey a beer.

Emily presses the cold bottle against her neck and down between her cleavage to cool herself down. Being turned on for her wife is nothing she’ll ever complain about, but if she goes out there as turned on as she is right now one touch from Aubrey will have her coming undone. 

Emily takes a deep, settling breath as she pops the front door open and stalks down the porch steps like a mountain lion about to pounce on its prey. She can hear Aubrey cursing under her breath and the soft “fuck” muttered from those kissable lips is enough to make her stumble a little. 

Aubrey turns at the sound and gives Emily a beautiful smile. “Hiya Darlin’, what brings you out here?” 

Aubrey’s not an idiot she can see the flush on Emily’s cheeks and that twinkle in her eyes and she knows what she’s doing. Playing along and letting Emily control the pace of the situation is fine with her. She knows the end result will be a mind blowing orgasm so taking it at whatever pace Emily is comfortable with is fine by her.

“It just looked like you might be thirsty.” Emily says, her voice a tad higher than normal. A telltale sign that she’s hot and ready to go. 

Emily holds Aubrey’s beer in her right hand and leans the left side of her body into her wife’s right side, inhaling the scent of grease and sweat and Aubrey. Her body shuddering a little without her consent.

As Emily passes the cold bottle to Aubrey she rubs her left hand over Aubrey’s ass, up her back and nestles it at the nape of her neck, where she twists a strand of blonde hair that has come loose from her ponytail around her finger. Aubrey’s grip on the bottle tightens slightly as her body heats up from Emily’s touch. Aubrey’s fairly certain that even if her and Emily are still together in fifty years, that woman’s touch will still cause a fire in her belly. 

Aubrey tries to get her libido under control by twisting the cap off of her beer and taking a nice long swig. Emily watches in fascination as Aubrey swallows and follows the sweat from the bottle as it drips off the tips of Aubrey’s fingers and down between her breasts. Emily has seen enough and finally relinquishes her self control. She let’s go of the strand of hair she was holding and wraps her arms around Aubrey’s neck, swinging her body around and fitting herself between Aubrey’s long lean body and the front of her truck. 

Aubrey quickly sets her bottle aside and wraps her arms around Emily’s waist pulling her body flush against her. She roughly presses her lips against Emily’s as Emily wraps her legs around her waist and settles her ass on the front of the truck. Emily’s jogging shorts hike up higher on her thighs and Aubrey uses that to her advantage and rubs her calloused hands from her kneecaps to her hips, leaving goosebumps along every inch of flesh that she touches. 

The soft little hum of appreciation that Emily lets out spurs Aubrey on and she moves her lips from Emily’s down her chin. Leaving soft little nips and licks across her jawline and collar bone as she makes her way towards Emily’s heaving chest. The amount of hardened nipple that’s on display through Emily’s white tee shirt is a clear indicator that’s there is no bra to impede her path. With a light growl Aubrey ups the tempo of her hand movements and lets the tips of her fingers run beneath the leg opening of Emily’s shorts and almost loses her footing when she discovers no underwear in her way. 

“Fuck me, Em!” Aubrey pants against Emily’s neck as she feels all of the fluid in her body settle between her legs. 

“Me first!” Emily whispers against Aubrey’s ear, lightly nipping the lobe as she pulls her head back and rests it against the propped up hood. 

Emily’s eyes slam shut and she lets out a low rumbling moan as Aubrey’s fingers make their way inside of her shorts. Aubrey’s body quakes a little as she gathers Emily’s wetness on the tips of her fingers before plunging her middle finger inside and thrusting it upward. 

The bang of Emily’s head against the hood and the quiet “oh yes right there, fuck me faster baby,” telling Aubrey all she needs to know about whether or not Emily’s enjoying her ministrations. 

Aubrey increases her speed and thrust causing Emily to increase the pressure of her legs around Aubrey’s hips. Aubrey loves the feeling of Emily’s walls throbbing around her finger pulling her deeper inside as her climax builds. 

Aubrey’s knees begin to shake from the effort of both holding Emily up and holding herself back. She can’t wait to get Emily in the house so she can really and truly fuck her senseless. For now though, her wife is moaning and shaking and begging for release, so Aubrey adds a second finger and adjusts her angle so that she can thrust harder. Within a few minutes Emily is letting go and her body is shaking with her release. Aubrey kisses her neck softly and coos words of reassurance as her wife gathers her wits and regains control of her body.

“That was one great beer. What do you say we go inside and have a few more in a more comfortable spot?”Aubrey asks as she helps Emily finish pulling herself back together.

With a soft kiss to Aubrey’s lips Emily unwraps her legs from her waist and stands on shaky legs.

“Come on hot stuff, lets go make you forget your name.” Emily says as she drags a very willing Aubrey along beside her by her belt loops.

“Yes ma’am!” Aubrey says in her best southern drawl, that she knows drives Emily crazy.


End file.
